


Pushed Too Far

by AnonymouSinner



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouSinner/pseuds/AnonymouSinner
Summary: Remember when you got thoses awards ,when you had loving parents and when you were popular .You had a girlfriend,wait no that was not you.You are robin the ‘leader’ of a mostly unknown group named team titans,even though you should be widely known by the damage they caused and the criminals you "caught" but honestly mostly all your team does is just tomfoolery.You wouldn't say that you don't go along with it sometimes.But sometimes you wonder if you’re in acoma and just imagining it all .Wouldn't that be funny you couldn't even get a kiss in your imagination ,or be a good leader





	Pushed Too Far

(litteraly not even gonna try to write a whole fanfic on a wii u ,so take the summary)


End file.
